Building A Pyramid 101
Building a Pyramid 101 is the 9th episode of Stranded on Poké World Tour and the 44th episode of Tellyzx's Stranded series overall. This episode involves the remaining 24 contestants going to Egypt. Episode Description Transcript Dragoon: Welcome to Egypt! Now, today's challenge will be fairly simple. Flygon: What is it? Dragoon: Well, Flygon, your challenge today would be easily be building a pyramid. Glaceon: What? Okay, hold on a second! You've clearly lost your mind, Dragoon! We cannot build a pyramid! We're teenagers! Dragoon: Exactly. And as such, you teenagers will be able to build it by asking an adult, since adults really take most of their time. You're teenagers. You'll speed it up just to win the challenge, but here's thing: the challenge also has you putting your team leader's statue on top of it. Beedrill: We have to build a team statue too? Dragoon: Yes, Beedrill, you have to build your team leader's statue. So basically, for Team Kanto, you'll be building a giant Glaceon statue, for Team Hoenn, a Torterra statue, and for Team Unova, a Flygon statue, and it has to be on top of your pyramid. The best two pyramids will win immunity, while the third team will go to another Gilded Dragoon ceremony, since you've all been there at least once, and you'll vote out one of your pathetic teammates that decided to screw it all up. And, of course, there's the song. Now, as usual, the song will come up random. (Cut to Team Kanto] Glaceon: Okay, team. We need to build a pyramid. A good pyramid. And Electabuzz, I don't care what you say and what you do. If you mess that up, there is a Sheer Cold in your future. Electabuzz: Do you even know that move? And how are you gonna shoot it out in the middle of the desert? It's a hundred degrees out here. Torterra: megaphone All right, you guys! Don't you dare stop! Don't stop! Don't stop! Scizor: If we just start singing, if we don't stop believing. ding! Glalie: Well, Scizor. Look who decided to be a potty mouth. Scizor: No, no, a potty mouth would curse at you. That would be later. Dragoon: o.s Torterra: wearily Oh, joy. Don't we love singing? Dragoon: o.s You better love singing. Team Hoenn: once We get it, Dragoon! Dragoon: o.s Ampharos: Fine. Torchic: Well, you do look pretty cute, Flygon. I can see why Ampharos dates you. Flygon: Thanks. Beedrill: Wow... I wish I was that sexy! Ha ha! Flygon: Um, Beedrill, you could be that sexy if you just work out. Beedrill: Well, what do you think I do everyday? I work out with bombs! Just yesterday, I threw one at Gliscor. Gliscor: Yes. Yes, you did. But you were lucky I was in a good mood after talking to Swellow on the frickin' phone. So, you're lucky I didn't kirk off at you yesterday. Cut to Gallade in the confessional, looking damaged. Gallade: Cut to Beautifly in the confessional. Beautifly: Cut to Torterra in the confessional. Torterra: Cut back to Team Hoenn. Dustox: So Glalie, can you explain to me why you became such a frickin' nerd? Glalie: Um, I'm not a nerd. I'm just very smart. Zutzu Jr.: Um, no offense, Glalie, but you're already causing this. Glalie: Um, Zutzu Jr.? Zutzu Jr.: What? pause What? Glalie: Rapidash. Zutzu Jr.: crying Why must you torture me? Dustox: Well, aside from him being a complete crybaby, what's your excuse, Glalie? You don't have a girlfriend to begin with. Glalie: Would you like to say that again? Dustox: Okay then, I'll say it, just to make sure those little pointy ears of yours get the picture. You don't have a girl to talk about! You are lonely! Go masturbate in the frickin' corner! Glalie: Okay, that's it! Dustox: away Gotcha. uses Ice Beam to blow away the entire pyramid Ampharos: What the freak?! Just why?! Glalie: Oh, shoot. Zutzu Jr.: You are so dead! You just used an Ice Beam to blow our whole pyramid away! We worked hard to make that Torterra statue look good. You idiot! Ampharos: You're clearly blown. Glalie: It wasn't me, it was because of Dustox! Fraxure: To be fair, you could've ignored her! Trivia *Winning Teams: Team Unova and Team Kanto *Losing Team: Team Hoenn *Contestant Eliminated: Glalie *Reason for Elimination: Dustox angered him, causing him to blow his team's pyramid away with Ice Beam. Plus, Gallade cheated him off. Category:SOPWT Episodes